The Magic of Life
by WriteAllNightAndDay
Summary: Live Life, Laugh Lots, and Love Forever. That is not as easy as it sounds. Life is full of sorrow, hardship, hurt, but best of all unimaginable happiness. Yep, life is magical, but never easy either. Seddie story, with Cibby too. GO TO CHAP 6 I NEED HELP!
1. Here is the story

Okay so I dont think there are any people left reading this mess of a story. I am deleting it now, because I have no time left for this. I wish I did, but I just dont. So I never really even got that far into the plot, but if you like it at all please use the link. My friend Eat-Sleep-Read really liked my ideas for this story, and agreed to write it for me. SO I was hoping you might give it a try. She is the author of WHere Are THey Now?, and she is much better at finishing stories than I am. SO thank you for all the reviews, and please check out Finding LOVE by Eat-Sleep-Read.

s/8176254/1/Finding_LOVE

Thank you if stuck with me. It means the world to me! Maybe someday I will be able to write Fanfiction! Thanks again.

WriteAllNightAndDay


	2. In her eyes

May 2, 2015

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Carly Shay-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-

Life is good. No, that isn't right.

Life is completely perfect.

But…

Sometimes I wonder if perfect is what I am looking for. Maybe for me perfect is actually code for average. Is my life average?

You could say that.

I guess my life has always been what people would call perfect. I have ideal parents, and a brother who gave me everything I could possible want. My parents gave me a simple life, and taught me how to be ambitious. I have great friends, including my best friends Sam and Freddie. You might know us from the old web show iCarly. They are absolutely amazing.

Is it selfish to want more?

I don't even know what more I want in life.

Well, I guess that isn't completely true. I want what people in movies have. I don't mean the actors. I want the life people have in movies. I want that amazing romance, and I also want that perfect family life characters seem to have.

Writing that down makes me feel shallow. I have a boyfriend, and I can't imagine what he would think if I told him what I really want.

An engagement ring.

I have been dreaming about getting married for years. Maybe that would give me the life I really want. I want the family life movie characters have. Not the screwed up military family I had.

What would Sam and Freddie say about me wanting to get married now?

Freddie would ask me if had really thought through all the possibilities, and analyzed all the possible repercussions of this decision.

Yeah, Freddie is all reason. He doesn't let emotions get into his decisions.

Sam would tell me families are for losers, and it is better to be single. Sometimes I think Sam is a walking emotional wreck.

I wonder what my boyfriend would think?

His name is Jacob. He is a total sweetheart, but for some of reason none of my friends like him. Sam says he is _not _the one for me, and I am only going to get hurt. I think she is completely delusional, and maybe a bit jealous.

But…

I don't know if Jacob is really a family type of guy. Maybe I should just be single forever.

That would be _waaay_ less stressful.

I could just keep going on dates with my boyfriend, and I would never have to worry about commitment.

Sam would hate that.

But, Sam really should not be giving me any life advice. She has been having some trouble every since high school ended. First she was unemployed, then the alcohol problems, and it just went downhill from there.

But don't worry with Spencer's help I think she has finally started to turn her life around.

I couldn't live without that girl, and I refuse to let anything happen to her. Sometimes she tells me I act like her mother, but how could I not if she needs my help?

I will see how she's doing tonight. I can't wait to see her.

I don't always see her very much because of college classes. I am talking classes to get my degree in business management. I really want to have my own hotel. It is gonna take some work.

Freddie is on his way to working at the pear store, or some other nerdy job I don't understand.

Sam is working as a waitress at Denny's. It isn't much, but we are all glad she has a job.

Speak of the devil, I think I just heard my fridge open downstairs. That girl is going to give me a hard attack one day.

"Sam?" I said slowly as I walked down the stairs. I can't help but sound a bit frightened. I mean come on it could be _anyone_ downstairs stealing my food.

"Calm yourself Carls. There is no need to be scared." Sam's voice always sounds kind of angelic to me. I know. That sounds crazy right? She just has a way of making herself seem so peaceful.

I come down the stairs and smile at my best friend. "You are pretty scary."

"Watch it Shay." She puts some venom into her voice. It would scare me, if I weren't her best friend.

I put my fist up in a fighting stance. I must look ridiculous. "Wanna go Puckett?"

She holds her hands up in fake defeat. "I know when to stand down. I couldn't possibly take you Carly."

I smiled. She was the Sam I always remembered. "And don't you forget it."

"Alright why are we still standing here? I was promised a movie and food."

I can't help but laugh at how blunt Sam always is. "You are sleeping over tonight, so don't worry we have plenty of time."

"Remind me again why we are having a sleepover when we are 21 years old?" Sam asks.

"I refuse to live by the ridiculous age standards our society has placed on people. Why shouldn't people our age be able to do the same things that were fun when we were teens? Shouldn't adults have fun and games too? Not to mention…"

"Carly?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You kind of got off on a rampage there." She said laughing.

"Right. Anyway, I also wanted to spend some time with my best friend like we used too."

Sam set her bag down on the table. "Fair enough. I sometimes miss what it used to be like when we were teens."

We are both thinking the same thing, but neither of us has the courage to say it out loud. It has been a fact for a while.

We are not as close as we used to be.

"Sam, it can be like when we were teens."Her head flicks toward me, and for a moment I almost saw pain in her eyes.

"How do you figure that?"

"When we were teens we completely trusted each other. We shared our feeling with each other, and we both understood." Her eyes stare at me, but this time I see anger.

"Last time I checked friendship was a two way street." Sam snapped.

I could feel the hurt flush through my face.

She immediately looked sorry. She didn't want to see me upset.

Too late. I had been upset with her since high school.

"Look Carly, all I meant is we both need to accept each other. I won't try and fix you, and you won't try and change me." She said.

What did she mean fix me? I wasn't the one with the problem. She was just deflecting everything. Like she always does.

On the other hand it isn't right for me to try and change her. "I won't try and change you." I said slowly.

A smile spread across her face, and again the though hits me that she looks like an angel. I have to smile back. How did I get so lucky to have a friend like her?

She stands up, and bends over to grab her bag. I can't help but notice a strip of green plaid under her shirt. Is she wearing Freddie's underwear _again? _And she dares to deny that she has feelings for him.

I reach over and yank her underwear up. It may be a slightly wimpy excuse for a wedgie, but she jumps back in shock.

I guess I wasn't supposed to see those. Oh, well.

"What was that for?" Sam asked quickly. Her guard was back up already. But I know I saw the fear in her eyes a second ago, and I think I know why.

"What was that for? Really? I think you know exactly what that was for, Ms. Puckett." Fear flashed in Sam eye's once again. I know exactly how understand that girl. I watch her eyes, and once in a blue moon I see the real Sam Puckett. The Sam hiding behind her real insecurities, trying to protect herself.

"I really don't think I know what you mean." Sam was desperately trying to hold on to her fake confusion.

It wasn't going to work.

I slowly circled around Sam. "Oh really? Remember your little crush on Freddie in high school? You guys were really series, and then you guys were suddenly back to being friends."

"So?"

"What if it wasn't just a crush. You and Freddie were both crushed by the break up. Maybe it was…" She tensed, and wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Love." I said slowly.

She turned the shade of a tomato. Her eyes filled with sorrow, but then before I had time to blink it turned to mischief. Her eyes had the Puckett gleam to them.

Believe me that is _never_ a good thing!

Then before I have time to react I hit right in the face with my own pillow!

Oh, she is so dead!

I don't bring up Freddie for the rest of the night. We just hang out like old times, laughing, joking, and having fun. She may think I forgot about her little slip up, but that is so not true. I saw the sorrow in her eyes thinking about Freddie. One day I will break through that protective bubble Sam has build up, and the true warmth of Sam Puckett will shine through.

**A/N- I finished the first chapter, and I feel the trouble brewing already. Next chapter will be up soon. **

**Sidenote- If Carly thinks Sam is the only one with a protective bubble well she is so wrong.**


	3. Inner Struggle

May 3, 2015

-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-Sam Puckett-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sometimes I lay awake in the middle of the night.

Just _thinking_.

All the little things that seem to pile up during the day, they are just waiting for me to go to sleep. Then when I sleep finally does come I will wake up in the middle of the night. The worries, fears, and stress pour down on me. Sometimes the stress builds so much my thoughts no longer make sense, and it feels like I am drowning in my own mistakes.

Not that I would ever admit how scared I really am.

See, the thing is I know Spencer, Freddie, Carly, and even Gibby don't always think very highly of me.

I know they think I am a screw-up.

_I_ sometimes even wonder if that's true.

I don't truly believe it, but I know I messed up my life a bit after high school. It might make more sense if I explained everything.

High school was an amazing time for me. We got into so many crazy adventures, and I loved my friends.

I also loved someone else.

My boyfriend, Freddie Benson.

Yeah I know what you are thinking. You dated that nerd? Yes, I fell head over heels in love with the iCarly dork.

To this day I don't know what happened between us. We dated our senior year of high school. He was the only person I let into my heart, and I thought we both felt the same way about each other.

Turns out I was wrong.

Freddie, Gibby, and Carly all decided to stay close for college. I was really happy for them, but I wanted to see the country. I told Freddie I would be traveling for about two years, but I would be back for holidays. He basically told me I couldn't go, because it wouldn't be safe.

Did he know me at all? I wasn't going to listen to him, so I could be safe.

He told me he wouldn't have a long distance relationship. Freddie wanted me to stay so we could have a family. Well, news flash that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted some excitement, not stay home and take care of a bunch of kids. I told him that much and he didn't exactly take it well.

So, I told him I wish I had never dated him, and I hoped he had fun with his fantasy life.

Then I left, and I didn't look back.

At first.

The only reason I had stayed clean in high school was for Freddie and Carly. They weren't there, and that basically meant I didn't need to live safe anymore.

I lived a very wild life. Parties all the time. My boyfriends weren't exactly quality guys. Oh, and I won't even get into my alcohol problems.

Sometimes I can't even remember if that was really me. Unfortunately I have the tattoo, and belly button ring to prove it.

Spencer was the one who really saved me.

Actually Freddie was the one who found a website with a bunch of unflattering photos of me. Spencer drove all the way across country to take me back home.

He told me I was acting childish, and he was going to take me back to Seattle.

So like any rational adult, I tried to run away. He caught me, and dragged me screaming and kicking back to the car. I don't even remember where we were, somewhere in Pennsylvania maybe.

Spencer bought me a tiny apartment, and got me a job. He told me he was not going to leave me alone until I straightened my life out.

I owe him so much. He saved me from a horrible fate that I didn't really want. He is the only parental figure I have ever had.

Seeing Carly and Freddie after two years was really hard. I had talked to Carly on the phone all the time, but I never told her what I was up to. She was very disappointed in me; they were both disappointed in me.

I know Carly never fully understood why I chose that path for myself. I was trying to run away from my feelings about Freddie. Those feelings are completely gone now, and I am going to prove I can stand on my own with him.

Carly doesn't understand the hardship I went through, because she has never really faced any challenges. I love her, but she hasn't learned how hard life really can be. She will someday, and we will all be there to help her through.

Freddie on the other hand has gone through a lot of trouble, and he knows how to deal with it. I always try and run away from tough situations, but he always faces challenges head on. That is one reason he is going to be so successful.

Freddie and I are pretty much opposite in every way. And don't say opposites attract, because that does not fit us.

"Sam, are you awake yet?" Carly voice comes up the stairs. It feels just like old times having a sleepover with her. I have really missed our best friend time.

I walked down the stairs. "No, I won't be awake until I get some meat into my system."

She laughs and pushes me toward the stove. "Okay, we will get breakfast ready, but I am refuse to do it by myself."

"Fine, Fine."I grumbled.

Carly get out eggs and bacon. "You can make the bacon for yourself, but save some of these eggs for my egg white omelet."

"Carly you take the fun out of food."

"No, Sam you take the healthy out of food."

I have to laugh out loud. "You still haven't gotten any better at comebacks."

"It is not a comeback if it's the truth."

"True, I guess." I have to let her win sometimes. She and Freddie have just never been near my level with insults and arguments.

"Would you make a couple frozen waffles?" Carly said while making a "delicious egg white omelet".

"Okay, but don't you hate frozen waffles?"Carly says anything fake frozen food is against the laws of nature.

"Oh I hate them. But Freddie loves them." My hand Freezes above the toaster. Did she say Freddie?

I slowly turned to face her. "What?"

She smiles. Smiles! "Freddie is coming over for breakfast. He should be here any minute."She looks me straight in the eyes. The sneak! She wants to see how I will react.

I can't let her get one step ahead of me like that. "Oh, great how many waffles will he want?"

I see confuse flick across her features. "Um."

"Look, I know what you were trying to do, but Freddie and I will not work like that. We are just starting to become friends again. We are not meant to be anything more."

"Who's not meant to be more?" Freddie asks behind me. My pan of bacon hits the floor, and we are all splattered with bacon grease.

I lean down to clean everything up. "Oh, nothing Freddie." I say quickly.

Carly turns her head toward him. "Yeah, Freddie nothing at all." I shoot her a death glare as I put the pan on the stove.

"Um, okay. I came over here to invite you girls to come to the beach with me and Kandy in a few days."Freddie smiles as he says Kandy. I have to stop myself from gagging. I have never met her before, but the name Kandy doesn't sound like someone I would like.

Carly smiles, but I can definitely tell it's forced. She is not a fan of Kandy. "That sounds fun. Is there any special occasion?"

"Actually you know Crew is hosting his annual beach party tomorrow, and we weren't invited. Kandy thought it would be a good idea to have our own get together." Freddie replies.

"Oh, I didn't get invited either. It sounds really fun." I was actually invited to that party, but I hadn't thought about going.

"What about you Sam?"Freddie asks.

I hadn't planned to go to Crew's party, but should I tell them I was invited? Yeah, I can't hide anything from them. "Well, I was actually invited to the party…"

"Sam you can't go!" Carly sounded horrified.

"I actually…"

"It is not an option Sam. You can't go." Freddie said.

Anger surged through me. Who did they think they were? My parents? "Last time I checked I was allowed to make my own choices guys. I can go if I want."

"Sam, please." Carly begged.

"No, I am tired of you guys acting like my parents. Please just drop it, it is my decision." They looked at me with wide eyes.

Carly opened her mouth a couple of times. "Ok, Sam it is your decision."

I looked at my friends. "Trust me; I know how to take care of myself."

I was going to that party. I had to prove to myself and everyone else that nothing else was going to go wrong.

**A/N- This chapter is mostly learning more about Sam's inner struggles. I know trouble is just beginning for the iCarly kids. I thought this chapter started to flow better than the first. Hope you liked!**


	4. Author Sorry Note

No ,this is not an update. I feel like a terrible person. I am putting the story on hold. Again. You will all probably hate me, but I do have a good reason. My bands traveling season is starting, my future city team will hopefully be traveling to Washington D.C for the national completion, and National History Day competition is coming up soon too. (Does that sound incredibly nerdy or what?) . I spent all last night trying to decide if I should try and continue with the story right now. I could either put up a crappy chapter every few weeks, or I could wait a few months and actually put some work into it. So, farewell for now. I will work on the story as often as I possibly can. Thanks for reading!


	5. Help me readers! Please

Sorry guys this is just another authors note, but I have no idea how else to ask everyone questions. I want some help on what would be the best for this story.

Not saying this is going to happen in the story, but

If Carly and Gibby were going to sing a duet what song would they sing?

What would be their song as a couple?

What would be Freddie and Sam's song as a couple?

WOuld Carly's grandma be crazy or strict?

What should GIbby job be?

What should Freddie, and Carly's jobs be? (I at least have Sam's figured out)

If you would take a second to teel me what you think it would be so much!


	6. END OF THE STORY SORTA

Okay so I dont think there are any people left reading this mess of a story. I am deleting it now, because I have no time left for this. I wish I did, but I just dont. So I never really even got that far into the plot, but if you like it at all please use the link. My friend Eat-Sleep-Read really liked my ideas for this story, and agreed to write it for me. SO I was hoping you might give it a try. She is the author of WHere Are THey Now?, and she is much better at finishing stories than I am. SO thank you for all the reviews, and please check out Finding LOVE by Eat-Sleep-Read.

s/8176254/1/Finding_LOVE

Thank you if stuck with me. It means the world to me! Maybe someday I will be able to write Fanfiction! Thanks again.

WriteAllNightAndDay


End file.
